


You've Got Blood on Your Face

by ArtOfSmiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soccer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtOfSmiles/pseuds/ArtOfSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corsaac Soccer AU in which mixed gendered teams are normal and they are on rivaling teams and lots of sexual tension and witty comments happen on and off the field. </p>
<p>(Idea by ohfuckthisshit on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Blood on Your Face

 

The sun was shining, the birds were singing , and Cora's nose was dripping like a faucet. Cora wasn't exactly sure how she ended up on the ground but she knew it was all that all that blond kid's fault.  One moment she had the ball and was going to score a goal, the next she knows, this curly headed blond kid is barrelling toward her. Now she lying on the ground, clutching her face with the dumbass beside her. All in all it was a crap game.

"Damn." Cora groaned as she clenched her nostrils to stop the dripping. She looked to her  side and saw the blond kid attempt to get up but had his team members yell in protest at him. The red headed girl was asking him questions  to see if he had a concussion while the brunnette with the crooked jaw stood behind and said something along the lines of "Mom was going to kill him." It was kind of hard to tell with Derek, correction, _Coach Hale_  kneeling at her side while yelling to ask if she was okay. 

"Cora," Derek shouted as the team medic shined a penlight in her eyes. "Cora, come on say something!"  The medic gently pushed Derek back while trying to turn his attention back to Cora. Cora locked her gaze with the medic and rolled her eyes.

"I would be able to tell you I am fine if you would stop making a damn scene." 

"She's fine." Erica said to her boyfriend Boyd, who nodded in agreement. Derek glared at the twosome and yelled at both teams to give the two injured players some room. The blond- Isaac- had a cotton ball shoved up his nostril, and  glared at Cora who glared in return.

"You should watch where you're going." He spat.  Cora rose from the ground so quickly she would have gotten dizzy if she wasn't so pissed. She ignored the blood that was now dripping onto her jersey and shorts. 

"Excuse me!" Cora said in disbelief. "If I remember correctly, you ran directly into me." Isaac scoffed and rose up despite the protests of his teammates. He was taller than Cora so he sort of looked down at her as she reamed him about technicalities. He watched as some of her team members snickered as they were spread out on the field. The tan kid sat in the goal with who Isaac was assuming to be his boyfriend just by the way they sat together and the look in his eyes as the other talked about something so animately.The girl whose  unruly blonde hair was barely being held in its bun took some sort of pill while her friend, or boyfriend, or whatever sat beside her and watched vigilantly as she swallowed.

"I remember you losing your footing and then stumbling into me." Isaac responded curtly. Cora's eyes widened and before she could say something she would regret, Derek and Coach Finstock intervened.

"What's going on here?" Finstock asked. Derek crossed his arms in a way that would probably look menacing if she didn't have 17 years of experience. Isaac looked to the ground  in an attempt to make himself look smaller which didn't really help.

"Your player claims that I barraged into him -"

"That's because it is true"

"Did you hit you head on the way down?"

"I didn't but it seems like you did."

"Do you want bruised balls to match that nose?"

"What is with-"

"HEY!" Derek yelled. The two feuding players turned to him, both looking extremely annoyed at the other party."Since you two seem enjoy each other's company you can do it on the bench. Do you have a problem with this Coach?"

"Nope."

Cora turned to Derek and tried to refrain from  cursing at him because this was Coach Derek, who was a hard ass and would try not to favor her because to quote their mother "Nepotism is for the weak." Honestly, she wanted to stomp her feet and whine that it wasn't far like a two year old. But since she was a logically thinking young adult, she was going to sit on that stupid bench, wait until the game was over and then rant to Erica later. 

Isaac sat on the bench at least a foot away from the girl who kept her eyes solely on the game. Her first clenched as she watched his team's striker, Allison, steal the ball from the blonde girl. When Allison scored a goal, he was pretty sure she was going to break skin.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" She yelled. Her coach glared in her direction and she glared in return. Isaac had never seen an exchange so weird in his life. He was pretty sure that if he made any sort of face at Finstock he would be running laps.

"You need to chill out." Isaac said with a grin. The score was  tie and the didn't have much time left in the second half. She was sitting on the edge of her seat with her eyes so wide it was comical. 

"Why are you so calm?" Cora asked in between glances to the field. Things were going good. Boyd had the ball and - nope not going good, they were going the opposite of good because the girl with the red hair  stole the ball and was going down the field.

"I don't know." Isaac said. "I just like playing. I don't really care about winning."

"Oh dear God." Cora said with disgust. 

"Hey just because I don't get all hyped up about-"

"No not you," Cora interrupted. " Those morons on your team just got the ball and they look like deer in headlights." Isaac turned to the field and saw Scott and Stiles glancing at one another in panic as they went down the field. Stiles managed to trip over air or something else utterly ridiculous and landed on his face. Scott tried to dodge the kid with jersey number 37 but got knocked down in the process.

"If your team wins I am going to lose it." Cora said with her head in her hands. This was embarrassing. She was benched and her team was losing to a group of rag tag amateurs. Cora turned to the blonde kid and saw that he was laughing at her.  "Oh you think this is funny?" Cora said. "Your team is not focused at all. That kid with the dopey smile is staring at your  striker like she's the second coming. The kid with the gangly limbs is too busy mooning over that redhead and tripping over himself to get actual playing time and that freshman goalie of yours looks absolutely petrified."

"Oh you really wanna go there?" Isaac sassed. Cora took her eyes of the field  and turned to Isaac. He looked like a determined puppy that Cora would have found cute if he wasn't on the other team.

"Yes I do want to go there." Cora replied. "We are a finely tuned machine."

"Okay," Isaac said. "Your forward with the perfect hair over there is so obsessed over winning he is taking down your teammates. Same thing with the dirty blonde over there. Your goalie is making heart eyes at your forward any chance he gets and your two midfielders  are busy protect one another they are not even letting your teammates come close to them." 

"Yes, but we still win every game." Cora countered with a triumphant smirk. "You guys lost to Davenford Prep and their soccer team is an abomination." Isaac opened his mouth to retort but then he remembered that they lost that game 2 to 15. Cora and her haughty smirk turned back to the game before scowling again. His team was a point behind and had the ball in their position. The pale brunette striker had the ball in her position and was dodging the members of Cora's like they were just people in her way at the mall or something. Cora was up on her feet yelling for her teammates to do something, anything.

"COME ON!" She yelled before sitting. Her head was beginning to pound and she wasn't  sure whether it was from her yelling or the intense stress she was feeling right now. Cora scowled again before  Isaac let out a laugh that  got him the probably dirtiest glare in the history of glares. 

"I'm sorry" Isaac said in between fits. "It's just that I think you have been spending too much time practicing with your coach because you have the same scowl he's wearing." Cora looked at Derek and felt a few giggles erupt. His  eyebrows were knitted together and his mouth was pressed into a thin line while his hands were in a prayer position as if he was asking whatever higher power that was up there for a miracle. Cora began to laugh. Not the pretty dainty laugh that her sister Laura has, but the ugly one the ends with eyes crinkling and shaking without any sounds coming out but gasps for air.Cora teammates stared at the bench in shock because she was laughing and smiling.

"Oh shit Erica's right."

"Who's Erica and what is she right about?" Isaac asked with an amused expression on his face. The girl was no longer tightly wound because of the branch up her ass.  She was smiling  and laughing instead of the scary game face she had on.

Cora lifted her arm to point as she continue to giggle. "See the blonde girl over there?"

"The one with the red lipstick." Isaac his gaze and saw the blonde. She was a midfielder along with the guy who watched her take her meds so diligently.

"What's she right about?" Isaac asked. Cora turned back to her coach and began to laugh again. She pointed to herself then pointed to Derek as she tried to stop laughing but couldn't. It was like a long time of build up  letting itself out.

"Its genetic!" She managed to get out.

"What is?" 

"The Hale scowl!" Cora said at last.  She reproduced the scowl she was wearing on her face and pointed to Derek. Isaac looked between the two and finally saw what she meant.

"You two are related?" Isaac said before glancing back to Cora. She was recovering from her giggle fest, with her smile bright and eye crinkling in the corners. She nodded a couple time before taking a breath.

"That would be my brother." Cora said.

Isaac opened his mouth to comment but the blaring whistle interrupted him. The game had ended in a tie, and the teams were going back into the locker room. Isaac turned back to his right to see that Cora had left with the rest of her team. 

"You were laughing." Erica singsonged beside her.

"Shut up."

"You like him." She sang again. Cora rolled her eyes and began to load her bag onto the bus. "Bite me."

"And he likes you. Even if you have dried blood on your jersey."

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know what would be real cool? If you guys commented ideas about what you want to see in the next one.


End file.
